


Sucessor

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [49]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-15, Gen, He's gone, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slade enjoys Dick's misery, Sort Of, Spring Cleaning, This is about Bruce's successors so, Tumblr Prompt, What if Scenario, recognized by those thighs, slade's pov, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Slade goes down to Gotham to introduce himself to the new Batman.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Slade Wilson
Series: Story Requests [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	Sucessor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Jason being recognised for his thighs please._
> 
> Hehe, it’s like the opposite of Midnighter’s “I’d know that ass anywhere” for Dick.

Slade hummed as he thumbed through the latest article about Bruce Wayne’s death and speculation about why Timothy Drake-Wayne had been chosen as his successor at Wayne Enterprises and not his blood son or his eldest. Despite that anyone with half a brain could see that Grayson had 0 interest in business and the brat was a brat. 

The Bat was active as ever on the street which meant that Bruce had also named a successor for that legacy as well. Since no one was talking about a suddenly short Batman, he was confident that the Drake kid hadn’t been named heir for both. Which meant that it was almost definitely Grayson.

What a fool. Dick Grayson was not suited for the cowl. He could do it, but it tended to bring out the worst in him. The again, Grayson always did suffer so prettily. Perhaps Slade would drop into Gotham and congratulate him just to watch the man’s slow descent into madness. 

With that in mind, Slade continued about his day, researching the state of the world in the wake of Batman’s unknown demise. Looking at the other ‘heroes’ it was clear who had been trusted with Batman’s identity and who had no idea. Interesting data that highlighted many hitherto unknown factions of the superhero community. 

By the time night fell and Slade was suiting up, he was already planning how he could play the situation to his advantage for his next several jobs. 

Contrary to popular belief, it was never particularly difficult to find Batman in Gotham; you just headed to wherever trouble was thickest and he’d find you. Or at least one of his birdies would. 

When Slade did find the Bat, he was ploughing his way through some thugs hyped up on Venom. 

He was also definitely not Dick Grayson.

Not just because the person below was definitely taller and bulkier than the first Robin, but his movements were blunt, direct, and deadly. Grayson always fought like gravity was something that happened for other people. This person fought like there was nothing in the world that could knock them off their grounded center. 

Slade only had to puzzle over it for a moment before the wind blew Batman’s cape back as he kicked out and- really- there was no disguising thighs like those. 

Interesting, Slade mused, feeling a slow smile spread across his face. In many ways, even more interesting than messing with Grayson at his most high strung. Slade liked the kid, and there was no question that he was going to transform Gotham. All he’d ever needed was the slightest bit of support. 

He wondered if Bruce had seen the light and chosen Jason, or if his fellow Robin’s had. 

Slade and Jason had worked together quite successfully in the past, with him as Batman there might even be a future where he could actually take jobs that went out of Gotham. 

Adjusting his gear, Slade prepared to leap into the fray and reintroduce himself to the new Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Migrating smaller prompt fills from Tumblr.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
